


8月4K月票达成-福利解锁内容

by green0205



Category: top assistant - Fandom
Genre: JPZL漫画, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green0205/pseuds/green0205
Summary: =3=





	8月4K月票达成-福利解锁内容

**Author's Note:**

> 金牌助理漫画8月的4千月票达成福利解锁内容 。  
※ 建议电脑阅读，手机上可能显示不完全  
  
前边的内容请走：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202647>

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 本月（9月）月票达4千，将会继续解锁后续内容  
欢迎投票哦~  
<http://www.u17.com/comic/75763.html>
> 
> 最新消息请关注我的朋友圈~


End file.
